Talk:Pixie Godmother/@comment-26820002-20151218180849
Pixie seems really nice but there are a few things you might want to remember : 1. a) There is already Farrah Goodfairy , daughter of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella . It would have to make her sisters with Farrah , or else it wouldn't really work . b) That would also effect her last name , meaning it would change to Pixie Goodfairy instead of Pixie Goodmother because she is now related to Farrah . 2 . Like I said before , Pixie is totally awesome and well done but try to organize your work . Maybe seperate the ideas like start of with the character and then slowly go on to appearence and relationships ? Also , it says " Pixie Godmother is a fan-created character " , all the OCs here are fan made . 3. I love the way you decribe her but , check the punctuation ,also I believe Ashlynn is the correct spelling ? Not sure , might want to check on that . Try using a template , if you need help on that , feel free to ask me ! It organizes your work , plus it looks more proffesional , at least I think so . Not saying Pixie right now isn't professional =^-^= I actually REALLY like her ! Lastly , instead of using she all the time , try using other pronouns and space out your work so it will be just a bit more easier to read . 4. Look at other famous OCs , and see what kind of format they use and how thwy write . Don't worry about Pixie , my first OC was a TOTAL fail ! You probably don't want to see her but here is the OC > Hazel O 'Hair Had the same problem as you , forgot about Holly and Poppy and went ahead and called her Hazel Towers ! Boy did I need help ! It's always good to ask someone you know that has lots of experience from making OCs . I ask my friend Nyx most of the time or JK to help me out when I'm not sure if it's correct . There is no wrong or right in OC making , but just a few things to remember ^_~ If you are not sure what OC to use for inspiration or kind of like a checklist , use the COTM . It is the Character of the month for a reason , ask the author of the OC for help if you want ! Or just ask me ! I'm not the best at OC making but I do know a thing or two about OCs , check out my other OC > Penelope Von Pea ( PS This was NOT a fail ) Hehee Later , and you can ask me for help ANY TIME ! Hope I helped you out , and please don't take this personally if I did hurt any of your feelings . ^_^ Pixie Rulez